It is known that the maximum power output of a combustion turbine is achieved by heating the gas flowing through the combustion section to as high a temperature as is feasible. The hot gas, however, heats the various turbine components, such as airfoils and ring segments, which it passes when flowing through the turbine section. One aspect limiting the ability to increase the combustion firing temperature is the ability of the turbine components to withstand increased temperatures. Consequently, various cooling methods have been developed to cool turbine hot parts. For example, ring segments, which provide an outer boundary for portions of the turbine section, may include cooling structure, such as internal cooling passages, that are formed in the ring segments to facilitate cooling thereof.